


1-800-Call-Me

by diamondbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Model!Chanyeol, Photographer!Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondbaek/pseuds/diamondbaek
Summary: "Look my friends dared me to ask the cutest guy in the bar for his number and I think it's you, but you just need to give me a fake number it's cool""But what if I want to give you my real one?"





	1-800-Call-Me

**Author's Note:**

> It felt so nice to write about ChanXing again~ This isn't really my best but I had fun writing all the same. I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes that I made >~<  
> I'll try to do better next time!   
>  I hope you enjoy reading~

Yixing really needed to learn how to say no to his friends. 

First, he was dragged to the bar despite wanting to just stay at home and do absolutely anything else than get drunk. 

Second, he had gone to join them at the dance floor when Baekhyun and Jongdae had insisted, resulting in him ending up incredibly sweaty and turned on. 

And third, now none of them were going home until Yixing had asked for the number of the cutest guy in the room. 

He had been quietly sitting on the living room couch of his, Jongdae, and Baekhyun’s shared apartment, working on the photos he had for work, when both burst in, Kyungsoo and Luhan in tow. 

“Get up, we’re going out,” Baekhyun said, turning the speakers Yixing had been using off, making him reluctantly look up from what he was doing.

He sighed heavily as he dropped his pen and notebook on the table, glancing out the window. He hadn’t even noticed that the sun had already gone down and that the others weren’t early home but rather he just wasn’t aware of how late it actually was. 

“And do what exactly?” He asked, looking at the sudden onslaught of friends suspiciously. 

“We’re going out for a drink,” Jongdae plopped down on the couch beside him as Kyungsoo settled himself on one of the chairs around the dining table. 

“It’s been so long since we went to the bar,” Luhan said, sitting down on his other side and swinging an arm around Yixing’s shoulders. “We figured it’d be fun.”

“Well, I can’t,” Yixing sighed. “I have to finish this by next week. By then I have a new project.”

“You take on too much work, Xing,” Kyungsoo said, peering over at some of the photos Yixing had printed out. “Maybe this could help take the stress off of your shoulders.”

“You’re actually agreeing with them?” Surprise laced Yixing’s tone as he turned to Kyungsoo. He very rarely agreed to outings such as the one they wanted to go on tonight – in fact, most of the time he’d be lecturing them against it. 

Kyungsoo just shrugged. “Baekhyun owes me a drink.”

Yixing shook his head in amusement, chuckling before letting out another sigh. 

“See,” Jongdae said, grinning at him. “You’ve been sighing way too much lately. I can hear you sighing in front of your desk all the way from my room.”

“That can’t be true,” Yixing said, sending Jongdae a cutting look to which the latter only laughed. 

The apartment was incredibly spacious, even with the three of them living in it. Baekhyun could be singing in the shower and Yixing wouldn’t hear it from his working desk – he doubted Jongdae could actually hear him _sighing_ from his room. 

“Come on, just one drink,” Baekhyun whined. 

“You and I both know that one drink is _never_ just one drink with you. One drink leads to another and then another and then - ”

“We get it,” Luhan rolled his eyes. “You don’t want to hang out with us.”

“I do,” Yixing insisted. “I’m just busy.”

“Please,” Jongdae pressed. “Just one drink. Baekhyun promises not to get drunk.”

“Why do _I_ have to promise not to get drunk?” Baekhyun grumbled. 

“Because me carrying you over my back, dead ass drunk, is the worst part of the night, thank you very much,” Yixing snorted, already unconsciously planning exactly how he was going to survive the night and finish his work after,

“So, you’ll come?” Kyungsoo asked, already getting up from his seat and fixing his coat probably already seeing his change of heart. 

“With a heavy heart,” Yixing sighed deeply, standing up as well. Luhan elbowed him in the ribs and they exchanged grins. Baekhyun and Jongdae let out completely inappropriate whoops of joy. 

“Just let me go get changed.”

“Here’s your drink,” Baekhyun said, sitting himself down beside Yixing. “The only one you’re having, apparently.”

Yixing snorted, playing with the cup and swirling the heavily alcoholic drink inside it. 

“You’re not guilt-tripping me into having another, Baek,” Yixing said, taking a sip of the drink. The familiar burn hit the back of his throat, warming his chest and then his whole body. 

The deep bass of the music playing in the background was already enough to make Yixing feel drunk and drowsy. There were more people than usual and the amount of bodies grinding on each other on the dance floor was both enticing and disgusting. 

Yixing might need more than just one drink. 

“We might not be able to convince you to drink another but maybe we’d be able to convince you to dance?” Jongdae smirked. 

Yixing bit his lip at the thought. It wasn’t really a bad idea. Dancing was a better way to let off steam than just drinking it all away. 

“That’s gonna be easy,” Luhan said, with a knowing look in Yixing’s direction. “I think convincing Kyungsoo would prove to be harder.”

“I never said anything about _not_ dancing,” Yixing said, throwing his head back and finishing the drink in one shot.

Baekhyun, Jongdae and Luhan grinned excitedly while Kyungsoo only watched on, shaking his head in amusement.

Yixing stalked over to the dance floor, not even bothering to wait for the others, already feeling the buzz of that one drink. 

Jesus, Baekhyun really had to give him a strong one, didn’t he?

Soon, just as Yixing had just began grooving to the music, feeling the beat and the bass in his bones, the others joined him, trying to keep up. 

The music was perfect for the type of dancing in the club that Yixing appreciated, not just the wild jumping up and down that anyone could do. This was all body and swaying and grinding. 

That and the dim lighting and the flashing of the strobe lights only served to make Yixing lose grip on his reality and soon he was covered in sweat, grinding against the nearest person – a girl whose face Yixing was sure he’d forget in a few minutes. 

But someone caught his eye, dancing beautifully, as much as someone could dance beautifully in a club. It was a man with the face of a Greek god, his skin glowing gold under the lights. He danced sensually and Yixing was half convinced to approach and dance with him – but someone beat him to the punch.

Now this man made Yixing’s breath actually catch in his throat. 

He was tall and incredibly handsome, just as handsome (maybe even more so) than the one that had caught Yixing’s eye with his dancing. The tall man with the slicked back hair approached the golden-skinned one and whispered something in his ear, maybe a suggestion to get out of there. 

Yixing found himself wishing he had been the one the tall one had noticed first. 

The golden-skinned one threw his head back in a laugh before clapping the tall one in the back and walking off the dance floor with him. 

They walked in the direction of where Yixing still danced with the girl and Yixing couldn’t help but stare at them as they walked by. 

But the tall one, as if sensing he was being watched, found his gaze and lingered there. 

Yixing didn’t miss the way it travelled downward – studying him and how he moved – and how a small appreciative smile graced his features before meeting his eyes again. 

Yixing raised a challenging brow, making the man smirk, shake his head and look away, leading the golden-skinned one to probably where their table was where another handsome man, maybe younger than him, waited, his features cold and beautiful beneath the lights. 

He tried to shake the thoughts away, tried to dance them all away with the girl whose name he could not remember. When the song had shifted to one that people usually jumped up and down to, his friends separated from their partners and stalked over to where Yixing was walking back to the table where Kyungsoo was sitting in his chair, slightly grooving to the music. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Baekhyun shouted over the music as he grabbed Yixing’s arm and pulled him back. 

Reluctantly, Yixing let himself be pulled to the middle, surrounded by both strangers and friends. From the corner of his eyes he saw, the three handsome men step down unto the dance floor – dragging the attention of everyone around them. 

The tall one seemed to be looking for someone amidst all the noise and mess. 

He might’ve even been looking for Yixing, and he might’ve even found him, had it not been for the bass drop that had everyone shouting at the top of their lungs and dancing wildly, covering Yixing’s view of the men. 

_ Fuck it _ . Yixing thought, joining in with the jumping and shouting, grinning along with his companions and for a few minutes he forgot about the work he had left at home, his name, and the man who Yixing could probably spot in a crowd. 

That lasted for more or less half an hour and by the time it ended Yixing was exhausted. 

He and the others trudged back to their seats, Kyungsoo included (Baekhyun had dragged him to the dance floor). 

As one they leaned heavily on the backrest of their seats, letting out groans and sighs. Baekhyun waved over a waitress and ordered another round of drinks. Despite Yixing’s insistent refusals, he was forced to down a couple more shots, infinitely lighter than the first shot Baekhyun had given him,  just enough to get him just a little bit more tipsy. 

Nothing a tall glass of water couldn’t fix, of course. No way was he driving home drunk. 

“Found anyone you wanna take home tonight?” Luhan asked him, mischief laced all over his tone. 

Yixing only made a face, even if that tall stranger suddenly filled his mind again. It took everything in him not to turn around and glance over at their table. 

“Not really,” Yixing scoffed before taking a sip of water. “I’m not really interested in dating right now.”

“You’re lying, aren’t you?” Jongdae grinned at him. 

“It took you way too long to give an answer,” Baekhyun said, wearing a grin identical to Jongdae’s. 

Leaning forward on their arms, Luhan, Baekhyun and Jongdae, started berating Yixing with questions. Kyungsoo, only leaned back and started observing the room, seemingly trying to guess which one caught Yixing’s attention. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yixing kept saying to try to get Luhan and the others off of his back. 

“It’s that tall one, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo suddenly said, sitting up and giving Yixing a grin before pointing in the direction of what Yixing was painfully aware was the table of the 3 handsome men he had been trying so hard not to look at. 

But as one, everyone at their table except Yixing turned to look. 

“What are you talking about, Soo? They’re _all_ tall. Which one?” Baekhyun furrowed his brows and slightly slurred. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough tequila for you,” Jongdae snickered, taking away the glass from Baekhyun and instead handed him a glass of water (to which Baekhyun glared at before gulping down). 

“The tallest one, he’s been glancing at Yixing for the past 10 minutes,” Kyungsoo pointed out. 

“Look,” Luhan suddenly whispered. 

(“You’re already looking,” Yixing muttered, flushed and suddenly shy.)

“He’s looking again,” Jongdae whispered, too.

“Then _stop_ looking,” Yixing hissed. “He’s probably looking because he saw all of you staring.”

“I’ve decided,” Baekhyun suddenly said, sitting up and giving Yixing a mischievous look. 

“You really don’t like that guy?” Baekhyun asked him. 

“I don’t know him enough to like or not like him,” Yixing said defensively. 

“Well, since he looks like he’s about to walk over and ask for your number, why don’t you beat him to it?”

“What are you talking about Baekhyun?” Luhan chuckled.

“Ask for the number of the cutest guy in the room,” Baekhyun grinned. 

“Okay,” Yixing nodded. 

They all looked at him, shocked. Even Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. 

“Wait, what? Okay? You’ll do it?” Baekhyun gawked at him.

“Yeah,” Yixing shrugged and turned his body fully in the direction of Baekhyun. 

“Can I get your number?” Yixing smirked at him.

Baekhyun had the decency to blush before pouting and glaring at him, making Yixing and the others laugh out.

“That’s not fair,” Baekhyun whined. 

Yixing reached over to pinch Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

“But you said ‘the cutest guy in the room’,” Yixing laughed. 

“No, but in all seriousness, you should do it, Xing,” Jongdae insisted. 

Yixing shook his head. 

“Nope. Look, can we just go home already? It’s getting late.” 

“Nope,” Luhan copied him. “It’s my car and we’re not going anywhere unless you ask for some cute guy’s number.”

“I could always take the bus,” Yixing shot back. 

“Oh, come on, Xing! Just this one time!”

“It’s not like we’re asking you to go home with the guy!”

“It’s just his number!”

They’re table exploded with Luhan , Baekhyun and Jongdae’s protests and outbursts. Yixing looked at Kyungsoo helplessly but Kyungsoo just shrugged and gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Ugh,” Yixing groaned, throwing his hands up in the air. “Fine! Fine. But the moment I get a guy’s number, we are leaving, alright?”

The three nodded in agreement, identical grins on their faces. 

Yixing rolled his eyes before spinning around on his chair and surveying his surroundings.

No matter where he tried to look, his eyes would always naturally travel back to the table of the three tall men that seemed to attract the whole bar’s attention. 

The one that Kyungsoo had claimed had been taking glances at him glanced again and was pleasantly surprised to see Yixing looking back at him. 

With a huge sigh, Yixing stood up and began walking in the direction of the table, trying to ignore the whoops and hollers of his friends.

He approached the table cautiously and tried not to look like he _was_ approaching. He must have done a good job because the man turned away to talk to his friends about something. 

When he finally reached the table, he suddenly felt incredibly awkward and shy. 

“Uhm, hi,” Yixing began, making the three men around the table look at him. 

The golden-skinned one smiled while the cold-looking one smirked, nudging the former with his elbow. 

“I knew it, pay up,” the handsome, paler one whispered. 

“Ignore them,” said the one that had been watching him silently the whole night. He had a deep voice that made Yixing want to melt where he stood. He had always had a thing for men with deep voices. 

“Uh – yeah,” Yixing said, shaking off the awkwardness he felt. “My name is Yixing.”

“I’m Chanyeol. That one over there,” he continued, pointing over to the golden-skinned one who looked just a bit offended at being called ‘that one’. “That’s Jongin. And you don’t need to bother yourself with the other one.”

“Why?” The “other one” asked, still with that handsome smirk on his face. “Worried I’ll take him from you?”

“I don’t think Yixing here isn’t in the business of being objectified,” Chanyeol said, probably noticing the way Yixing’s nose had scrunched at how he was being talked about as if he wasn’t there. 

The “other one” finally glanced up at him and Yixing could’ve sworn something in his eyes softened and he somehow looked younger.

“Sorry, that was rude.” 

He sounded remorseful enough, Yixing mused. 

“My name is Sehun.”

Yixing nodded in response before glancing back to the one who had introduced himself as Chanyeol. 

“My friends over there,” Yixing started, jerking his head in the direction of their table, “– won’t let me go home unless I get the number of the cutest guy in here.”

“Ah. So, he _is_ here for me,” Jongin joked.

“Let him finish,” Chanyeol said, giving Jongin a pointed but nevertheless amused glance.

“Look, you don’t have to give me your real number, just write a number that looks believable enough here,” Yixing thrust his bare arm forward making Chanyeol blink in surprise. “And I’ll be on my way.”

“What if I _want_ to give you my real number?” Chanyeol smirked up at him as he gently grabbed Yixing’s arm and the sight had Yixing wanting to hide his burning face. 

“What?” Yixing stuttered. 

“I’m flattered you think I’m the cutest guy here,” the smirk on Chanyeol’s face turned into a full blown playful grin.

Jongin and Sehun started making disgusted sounds. 

“Great, he isn’t going to shut up about this for days,” Sehun groaned. 

Chanyeol only stuck his tongue out at them before turning back to Yixing. 

“So, what do you say, darling?”

Yixing steeled himself and said, “Write whatever you want.”

Chanyeol laughed and took out a pen from his pocket. 

“Do you always bring a pen in your pocket because this always happens?” Yixing rolled his eyes as Chanyeol began writing on his arm, the point of the pen slightly tickling Yixing’s skin. 

Again, Chanyeol’s deep laugh filled his ears. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He winked up at him.

Jongin made a choking sound that had Chanyeol glaring daggers at him. Jongin threw his hands up in an “I surrender” pose, laughing with Sehun. 

Yixing shook his head, amused with the trio. 

“Call me, alright?” Chanyeol said, letting his arm go. 

“We’ll see,” Yixing merely said. “It was nice meeting you guys.”

“You, too, Yixing. Hope we see you again next time,” Jongin said as Sehun did a small wave beside him. 

“And if you ever change your mind, just call Chanyeol up and ask for my number,” Sehun said before laughing at the end when Chanyeol jerked out of his chair and almost tackling him to the ground, Jongin guffawing as he watched.

“Bye,” Yixing let out a small laugh at the sight, wondering just how drunk they were. 

As he walked back to their table, everyone around it gave him a small cheer and a round of applause. 

He grabbed his jacket from his chair and shushed them, when he noticed that the three had stopped goofing around to see what had happened. 

“Can we just go, please? You’re being embarrassing.”

They followed him out, Baekhyun, thankfully sober enough that Yixing didn’t have to carry him on his back. 

“Waaah,” Baekhyun whined. “I wish I could’ve gotten the other guy’s number.”

They were in the Jongdae’s car and Yixing drove with Jongdae sitting beside him on the passenger’s seat and Baekhyun behind. Luhan and Kyungsoo had taken Luhan’s car to the apartment complex they lived in, a hallway apart. 

“Which guy?” Jongdae laughed. “There were two of them.”

“Either,” Baekhyun murmured sleepily before actually falling asleep leaning on the window. 

Yixing glanced at the rearview mirror to find that he had indeed fallen blissfully asleep. 

He and Jongdae glanced at each other before laughing. 

“I say, we play rock-paper-scissors to see who has to carry him up,” Yixing said. 

“Why don’t we play to see who gets to open the door and watch him wake up or else get a face full of pavement instead,” Jongdae grinned. 

“Deal,” Yixing laughed. It was cruel but he knew that if Baekhyun didn’t wake up, he’d catch him before any real damage was dealt. He’d never forgive them if his face was damaged. 

They left the car silently, careful not to wake Baekhyun and ruin the plan. Jongdae won the game and was given the honor to open the door Baekhyun was leaning on. 

Jongdae excitedly skipped toward the door, a bright smile on his face as Yixing rolled his eyes but followed suit, ready to catch Baekhyun just in case. 

“1,” Jongdae started counting. 

“2,” Yixing chuckled as Jongdae grasped the handle.  

“3.”

“I could’ve died,” Baekhyun whined as Yixing took off his shoes for him. Baekhyun wasn’t making it easy, stomping his feet around as he whined. 

Yixing cursed, bracing Baekhyun’s legs down as he undid the laces of his sneaker before pulling it from his foot. 

“I caught you just in time, Baek,” Yixing grunted as he pulled Baekhyun off the couch and helped him to his room down the hall. Jongdae had long slinked back to his own room after they hauled Baekhyun from the car to the elevator and to their apartment, leaving Yixing with clean-up. 

It was a miracle Baekhyun hadn’t hurled anywhere, honestly. 

The small prank Jongdae and Yixing had played on Baekhyun had succeeded and Baekhyun had woken up with a jerk but wasn’t fast enough to catch himself from falling. 

Thankfully, Yixing was. 

Yixing had caught him just on time with a small ‘oof’ from him and a loud guffaw from Jongdae. 

Baekhyun had started whining from then on up until they reached the apartment. He was being so loud that the guard by the door glared at them as they passed. Yixing and Jongdae both gave him apologetic smiles, carrying Baekhyun between them as he swayed back and forth. 

The guard merely rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

Now, Yixing heaved Baekhyun unto his bed.

“Sleep or change or take a shower, I don’t care,” Yixing huffed, out of breath. He was too tired to do anything else but take a shower before going to sleep tonight – work was going to have to wait until tomorrow at least. 

He sighed and watched silently as Baekhyun stalked to the bathroom with a mumbled ‘thank you’.

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yep,” Baekhyun said loud enough from the bathroom so that Yixing would hear. 

With that Yixing moved to go back to his own room to finally get some rest, going straight to his own bathroom before anything, pulling his shirt over his head. 

As he moved to undress, he finally noticed the number written on his arm almost forgetting about it because of Baekhyun. But now he danced his fingers lightly over it, half wanting to smudge it away half wanting to preserve it. 

The sight of that playful smirk on his lips entered Yixing’s mind and he briefly wondered how he would look like with a genuine smile on – if the dimples he had glimpsed would make an appearance again.

Chanyeol. That was his name. 

Yixing let out a breathy chuckle as he remembered how he had flirted with him, shaking his head as he walked out of his bathroom to get a pen and a piece of paper. 

He wrote the number down, checking and re-checking if he was copying the numbers correctly before finally letting himself take that shower. 

And as the water and soap washed away any trace of that number so did Yixing’s confidence in himself in ever dialing that number. 

The next morning was a typical morning for the three of them after a night at the bar. Yixing, of course was the earliest to rise, trudging to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee with his Mac under his arm before the other two had even stirred.

As the water heated up, he settled himself on one of the cushioned chairs around the dining table and turned on his laptop, yawning heavily. Looking through files and his projects before getting ready to leave for work every morning was a norm. 

He was already halfway through his coffee, wide awake when Jongdae finally walked out of his room, blinking blearily at Yixing before proceeding to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

Another half hour passed with the two of them sitting silently in each other’s company, sometimes talking in low hushed tones, not wanting to wake Baekhyun just yet because then they’d have to deal with his hangover and both weren’t particularly keen on doing that. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Yixing said, more to himself than Jongdae.

“You going into the office today?” Jongdae asked as Yixing was cleaning up after himself, closing his laptop and lifting his cup off the table. 

Yixing nodded. 

“Junmyeon wants to take a look at the pictures.”

Kim Junmyeon was the head of the magazine Yixing worked for and an old friend of his – incredibly successful for his young age and had an eye for the business. Yixing enjoyed working for him and with him on various projects.

Jongdae just nodded and brought his cup to his lips to take a sip which Yixing took as a sign that he had nothing more to say. 

Baekhyun, was pretty enigmatic with his work. He was always here and there. He was the pianist at a five-star restaurant that paid him handsomely by the hour during the weekdays and was a piano teacher to little kids during the weekends for extra cash. But sometimes he was hired to be a wedding singer or to perform at a club by friends and acquaintances. 

He seemed to enjoy himself, which was the important part. 

Jongdae was a fashion designer very close to Yixing’s line of work so on occasion they would suddenly meet up while on the job. He sang, too, on occasions.

The three of them lived comfortably in their big apartment, matching and molding to each other’s hobbies and preferences to make their own traditions and routines – like Game Nights with Baekhyun on Fridays or Classic Movies Night with Jongdae on Wednesdays. 

They’d been friends for a long time and Yixing was content with his life at the moment. He had a stable job, a nice home, and friends that had his back no matter what. The only problem was, those friends had been pushing him to get into a relationship for months now. (Not that any of them were actually in a relationship of their own.)

Yixing shuddered to think what it would be like when the three of them had met their significant others and began taking them to the apartment. 

Just as Yixing was about to enter his room, Baekhyun exited his. Hair as messy as a bird’s nest and bare face swollen in the morning air as he blinked at Yixing blearily like a lost little puppy. 

“Good morning,” Yixing couldn’t help but laugh. 

Baekhyun winced as if the sound of Yixing’s voice cut straight to his head. 

He gave a grunt before trudging over to the kitchen where he met Jongdae’s loud laugh, making him groan in pain. 

“I’ll get you some aspirin,” Yixing heard Jongdae say. “Go fix yourself up some breakfast.”

Baekhyun grunted. 

Yixing emerged from his room, freshly showered and changed into clean clothes, 20 minutes later. Being the photographer of famous models for famous clothing brands had rubbed off on Yixing’s own fashion sense. 

He liked to think he still looked decent even though he was behind the camera and not the one being shot. 

The kitchen was empty when he passed by, Jongdae probably having gone to take a shower in his own bathroom, but Baekhyun was curled up on the couch with his eyes closed. 

“I told you, you shouldn’t drink too much,” Yixing sighed as he sat on the space left beside Baekhyun’s legs, resting his arm lightly on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and glared at Yixing half-heartedly, a whine leaving his lips about not wanting to be scolded when he was sick before pouting. 

Yixing chuckled. 

“I have to leave early today but I could ask Kyungsoo to come by and make you some hangover soup?” Yixing offered, as he rubbed Baekhyun’s back soothingly.

“Are you kidding me? He’d scold me worse than you,” Baekhyun scoffed. 

“But at least he’d still make you that hangover soup.”

Baekhyun considered it before shrugging.

Yixing made a mental note to call Kyungsoo over to help Baekhyun.

“So, did you call that guy who gave you his number last night?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he looked up at Yixing. 

Yixing’s thoughts suddenly flew to the number written on the memo pad on his desk. 

It had totally slipped his mind and with it the tall, handsome man that had smirked up at him as he approached them. 

“No,” Yixing said as he shook his head. “It was probably a fake number to get me off his back anyway.”

Baekhyun’s pout intensified. 

“I doubt that,” he said. “He looked very interested in you.”

“Then he must have very bad eyesight.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Sell yourself short. You’re hot. You’re attractive,” Baekhyun listed off as he lay there. “Any man or woman would be lucky to have you.”

Yixing was flattered but he still let out an amused laugh. 

“Are you sure you’re sober?” Yixing asked.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun whined.

“Okay, okay,” Yixing gave in, rolling his eyes. “I’m all of those things, if you say so, but what does that have to do with me calling that Chanyeol guy?”

“Just give it a go, hm? You never know, he might be the _one_.” 

“You are so disgustingly cheesy,” Yixing said as he ruffled Baekhyun’s hair good-naturedly, making him smile into the touch. Having Baekhyun as a friend was incredibly similar to having a cute pet dog. 

“I prefer ‘hopeless romantic’.”

Though the conversation ended with the suggestion the Yixing would end up calling Chanyeol, he didn’t. And now a week had passed and still the number written on the memo pad had still gone un-dialed. 

“You’re such a pussy,” Baekhyun told him one night as he, Jongdae and Yixing sat around the living room chatting after the movie. 

“Why am I a pussy?” Yixing asked defensively. 

“You’re the one with his number. I’m pretty sure if he was the one who had your number and not vice versa, you’d probably gotten laid three times by now.”

“You’re disgusting,” Yixing threw a kernel of popcorn at him which Baekhyun caught before popping into his mouth.

“But it’s true,” Jongdae looked at Yixing pointedly. “What was the point of asking for his number if you weren’t going to call him anyway?”

“The guy’s probably been crying himself to sleep thinking ‘why, oh, why?’ didn’t that cute guy at the bar call him,” Baekhyun shook his head, looking sympathetic. 

Yixing lobbed another kernel at him and it hit him square on his cheek before falling on his lap. Baekhyun had no qualms about plopping that into his mouth either.

“Need I remind you that you guys were the ones that forced me to ask for his number in the first place?”

“You were checking him out! You just needed that extra push.”

“I was probably just drunk.”

“No you weren’t. No one was as drunk as me and I could still clearly see how into him you were,” Baekhyun grinned. “And he to you.”

“You don’t know that!”

Baekhyun and Jongdae let out twin sighs and exchanged exasperated looks before looking at Yixing like the he was stupidest human being in the world. 

After a few seconds of that, Yixing finally threw his hands in the air in exasperation. 

“Fine! I’ll call him after work tomorrow? Happy?”

Baekhyun and Jongdae grinned. 

“Why not tonight?” Baekhyun cocked his head to the side.

“Because I have an important photo shoot tomorrow and I don’t want to be distracted by some guy.”

“So you admit that he _is_ distracting enough,” Jongdae smirked. 

“I think that was established.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae whooped with joy.

“Tomorrow, then?” Beakhyun tried to confirm, scooting over closer to Yixing with an excited look on his face. 

“Tomorrow,” Yixing nodded. 

Tomorrow came quickly enough with Yixing arriving at the site where the photo shoot was going to take place. It looked like an old, sturdy house with brick walls and leather couches and a piano in one area. They were going to utilize both the inside and the outside of the area, wherever the model looked best. 

The photo shoot had no specific theme and Yixing could go wild with his shots. The model’s goal was just to advertise himself and the brand of clothes he wore. 

He hadn’t yet had the pleasure of meeting his model for today but the staff had seemed eager and excited which was a good sign for Yixing – that meant that he’d probably be easy to work with. 

While the model himself hadn’t arrived yet, Yixing took some test shots at different locations, playing around with the lighting and the position, trying to picture the model there. It was a relatively sunny day so he figured a few shots outside in the garden would look fantastic. 

As he was walking around with his camera in his face though, someone tried to catch his attention by tapping his shoulder. 

Yixing looked behind him, a polite smile ready on his face to greet whoever had disturbed him, only to be met by a startlingly cheeky grin and all of the air in his body whooshing out in one breath.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” 

His grip on his camera tightened as his heart clenched to see the man he had met at the bar right there looking down at him with those sparkling eyes and wide grin – Chanyeol. 

Yixing tried to say something but all that would come out was a choked sound.

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side to stare at Yixing curiously. 

“You’re the guy from the bar, right? The one who dances really well,” Chanyeol pursed his lips and his forehead scrunched as he tried to remember his name. 

Apparently all the confidence Yixing had in asking for Chanyeol’s number that night had been thanks to the alcohol because right now he couldn’t even utter a single word. 

He wasn’t sure if he was in shock at seeing him there or if it was because he was as gorgeous as he was then but now his hair was down and he wore casual clothes rather than that suit that had hugged him perfectly. 

Chanyeol looked more cute and sweet now than cocky and sexy. 

Yixing was still staring with his eyes wide when Chanyeol snapped his fingers. 

“Yixing!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “Your name is Yixing, right?”

His voice was so deep, so velvety that even Yixing’s name sounded like a song he’d fall in love with. 

Yixing shook his head out of his thoughts and blinked to bring himself back to reality. 

Chanyeol frowned. 

“You’re not?”

“No –,” Yixing paused, his voice getting caught in his throat. He took a second to clear it and his thoughts. “You’re right, that’s me.”

Chanyeol’s smile was back with full force now. 

“I knew you looked familiar,” Chanyeol said excitedly but then his smile turned into a sulky pout. “Why didn’t you call me?”

Yixing was spared from answering when one of the girls from hair and make-up suddenly called him over, saying that he needed to get ready for the shoot. Not that he needed it. Yixing was sure that if he started taking pictures right then and there, Chanyeol would still come out perfect.

“You should go, we’re at work. We’ll talk about it later,” Yixing said sternly, trying to seem professional, but a slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips. 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at him before shrugging and leaving to follow the girl. 

Yixing released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

He hoped later would never come. He had _no idea_ what to say. Meeting him here was the last thing that Yixing expected. At least Baekhyun would’ve been there to help him with responses if he had ended up calling him later tonight like he said but having to talk to him without any form of preparation wasn’t something he was particularly excited to do. 

All day he thought up of ways to escape talking to him, maybe leaving as soon as the shoot was over or something. 

It didn’t help that Chanyeol looked a thousand times sexier with his hair up and make-up on, staring at the camera straight to Yixing’s weak soul. The way he looked at the camera was downright sinful. Yixing had to resist the urge to ask Chanyeol to tone it down because it was great for the photo shoot, just not for Yixing’s heart. 

There were even times that Yixing could’ve sworn that the smirks and lip-bites were directed to him and it made Yixing want to throw his camera at his face. 

By the time lunch was called, Yixing was completely flustered and red in the face from having to meet Chanyeol’s professional stares and poses. It seemed that Yixing was the only one having troubles focusing. 

He tried to stick where there were a lot of people so Chanyeol wouldn’t approach him and bring up the topic of why exactly Yixing hadn’t called him yet. Not that it mattered now that they’d seen each other again against all odds. 

Yixing was eating outside where they had set up a table under a tree with a few of his acquaintances from work when Chanyeol exited the house, a plate of food in his hands and his manager behind him. 

“I don’t want to eat inside, Minseok,” Yixing could hear Chanyeol say. “The weather’s so nice out. It’s such a waste if we spend it indoors.”

Minseok muttered something that Yixing couldn’t really catch that had Chanyeol laughing. He looked nicer when he laughed, much warmer and approachable. 

It was still with a grin when the two of them approached where Yixing and the others had gathered. 

“Mind if we join in?” Chanyeol asked politely, the question directed at all of them but he only had eyes for Yixing, who grew unsteadily more nervous under his gaze. 

His companions merely nodded and smiled before continuing their meal, too preoccupied with themselves to really notice. 

Chanyeol took a seat beside Yixing casually. 

Yixing took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. The action seemed to amuse Chanyeol because from the corner of his eye, he could see the smirk that had graced his mouth before he took a bite out of his food. 

The man named Minseok, Chanyeol’s manager, took a seat opposite him, a bit shyly. 

He looked too young to be a manager but Yixing supposed that looks could be deceiving. 

Yixing smiled at him brightly and got a smile in return. 

“Why does he get a smile and I don’t?” Chanyeol suddenly said from beside him. Yixing looked over at him with raised eyebrows. 

“What?” Yixing blurted out, staring at the man disbelievingly.

“You don’t even say ‘hi’ to me and you go and give him your biggest smile,” Chanyeol sulked. “I thought you thought I was the cutest.”

Yixing blinked before flushing. 

“That was between you and your friends,” Yixing argued. 

“Am I missing something? Do you guys know each other?” Minseok asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. 

“We met at a bar,” Chanyeol merely said.

“A bar,” Minseok said slowly, as if he was trying to digest it. “What were you doing at a bar?”

“Hanging out with Sehun and Jongin.”

“You told me you were only going to the movies,” Minseok scolded him with a scowl before schooling his expression more appropriately for the public and turning to Yixing with an apologetic smile. 

Yixing only shrugged. 

“It’s not like anything happened,” Chanyeol muttered dejectedly as he pushed around his food. “The only guy I was interested in didn’t even bother to call me back.”

That made Yixing roll his eyes. 

“If it would please you to know, I was actually planning on calling you today,” Yixing offered without thinking about it too deeply. “But now that I’ve actually seen you again, I’m not sure I should.”

Chanyeol’s expression changed from happy to offended in a span of seconds. 

“Why not?” He demanded, whirling on Yixing fully. 

“Well, we’re currently doing business so it’s highly inappropriate to start anything while working for one thing,” Yixing argued. 

This time it was Chanyeol’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“I’m not going to be your model forever, you know.”

“Yeah, but –,” Yixing paused, trying to think of what to say but it was very difficult with those earnest brown eyes trying to coax it out of him. Annoyed, Yixing knew he’d think of a comeback hours later when the conversation was done and he had lost. 

“But?” Chanyeol raised a challenging brow, his smile widening which made Yixing bite his lip to keep from copying the action. “But what?”

“You’re not nearly as handsome as I thought you were that night.”

Chanyeol saw right through the lie, bursting out in laughter. 

“Yeah, right. You, on the other hand, look as gorgeous as I remember.”

Yixing tried his damnedest not to blush. 

Minseok was doing really great trying not to notice the blatant flirting that was happening right in front of him. 

“You’re shameless,” Yixing muttered before turning back to his food, determined to ignore Chanyeol. Thankfully, Chanyeol did the same, though still with a smile on his face. 

A few minutes later, someone’s phone started ringing. Minseok threw a sharp glance at Chanyeol. 

“I thought I told you to put your phone on silent,” Minseok frowned. 

Chanyeol just shrugged. 

“It’s break time anyway,” Chanyeol said before bringing his phone to his ear. “Hello?”

Yixing looked away to try not to accidentally eavesdrop on the conversation, which was hard since Chanyeol was sitting right beside him. 

“Who is this?” Chanyeol asked politely. 

So much for trying not to eavesdrop. Yixing took another bite of food. 

“Yeah, that’s me, I guess.” 

From the corner of Yixing’s eyes he saw Chanyeol turn to look at him. As a reflex action, Yixing did the same. Chanyeol watched him with furrowed eyebrows, a look of confusion on his cute face. 

“Baekhyun?” 

The familiar name on Chanyeol’s lips sounded odd. Why would Baekhyun call Chanyeol? How would he even know his number?

Yixing’s expression mirrored Chanyeol as the latter stared at him, his confusion now turning to amusement. 

It took Yixing a split second to realize what was happening. Horror and a slight shade of embarrassment colored his mind when he realized that Baekhyun must have seen the number Yixing had scribbled on the memo pad in his room and decided to take matters into his own hands. 

“Is that so?” Chanyeol was definitely smiling now.

Without a second thought, Yixing made a grab for the phone.

“No!” Yixing shouted, without much reason. 

Chanyeol leaned away easily with a bark of laughter, standing up from his seat and jogging away. Yixing rushed off after him.

Who knows what nonsense Baekhyun might spit out?

After three attempts of throwing himself at Chanyeol and trying to grab the phone, he finally succeeded. Mainly because Chanyeol was too busy laughing to hold out much longer, leaning against the tree and trying to catch his breath. 

A bit breathless, himself, Yixing brought the phone furiously to his ear. 

“Baekhyun!” Yixing yelled. From the other side, he could imagine Baekhyun leaning away from the phone in surprise. 

“Yixing?” Baekhyun asked incredulously with the same volume. “Yixing? That’s you, isn’t it? Oh my God? Why are you together? I thought you hadn’t called him yet. Why didn’t you tell me you were on a date?”

The questions continued on and on until Yixing was forced to tell him to shut up. 

When he finally did, Chanyeol had calmed down and he was staring at Yixing fondly. Yixing had to turn away so he wouldn’t end up blushing under his gaze.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Yixing hissed.

“I’m not trying to steal him or anything,” Baekhyun quickly said, appalled. “I swear, Xing.”

“I couldn’t care less about that. What were planning to tell him if I hadn’t interfered?” He demanded. 

Chanyeol raised his hand, making Yixing glare at him. 

“I’m actually quite curious about that, too.”

“I was just trying to help. I wanted to give him pointers on how to impress you if you ever decided to finally call him.”

“What kind of stupid plan is that?”

“That’s exactly what I asked him,” Jongdae’s muffled voice reached Yixing’s ears. 

“Dae?” Yixing’s face scrunched up in frustration. “Then why didn’t you stop him?”

He heard Jongdae scoff.

“As if I could stop Baekhyun from doing anything he wanted, too.”

“Let me talk to them,” Chanyeol suddenly said, reaching out for his phone. Yixing looked at him suspiciously. “Please?”

From the phone, Yixing could hear Baekhyun apologizing profusely, begging Yixing not to be too mad.

“Why?”

“I want to ask them where it would be a good idea to take you for dinner.”

He said it with such a straight face that Yixing almost believed him, his heart racing at the thought. 

“Very funny.”

“I’m actually hurt you think so little of me,” Chanyeol pouted. “I really do want to take you out on a date.”

He reached his hand out for the phone.

“Yixing? You there?” Baekhyun’s muffled voice came from the phone.

“Come on, people are starting to wonder why we’re standing so far from the others. Under the shade of this very romantic tree with me leaning over you – ” Chanyeol put an arm across the tree and leaned forward, running the thumb on his free hand across Yixing’s jaw. 

“ – and you blushing.”

Color and heat bloomed across Yixing’s cheeks, making Chanyeol smile a smile so delighted, Yixing’s heart stopped at the sight. He stared at Chanyeol, blinking slowly like a deer caught in headlights. 

Chanyeol’s eyes were pretty and full of boyish wonder that sparkled whenever he smiled and laughed but right now they glittered with confidence the way they did when he was striking a pose for the camera.

“You’re eyes are beautiful,” Yixing said, almost as if it was an afterthought.

Suddenly, Chanyeol retreated, a hand covering his face and suddenly as red as Yixing. 

Yixing looked at him, his mouth open in surprise at the changed of his aura – from sexy, seducing, lip-biting Park Chanyeol to this frustrated, blushing kid.

“Why are you so adorable?” Chanyeol demanded. 

He _was_ flustered. 

The difference gave him whiplash. 

“Will you just give me the phone,” Chanyeol growled out, still covering part of his face in embarrassment.

Yixing was too surprised to offer much argument. Before handing it over, though, Yixing brought the phone back to his ear. 

“Baek?”

“What happened did he kiss you? Your breathing got quick for a bit there and then absolute silence, but I could hear the low murmur of his voice.” Baekhyun said excitedly. 

“He wants to talk to you,” Yixing merely said, now watching Chanyeol with curiosity as Chanyeol looked back at him, red in the cheeks and frowning. “Please don’t say anything weird.”

Yixing handed the phone over a bit reluctantly, biting his lip anxiously as he watched Chanyeol take it. He was no longer covering his face but his ears were still red and Yixing had to suppress a smile at the sight. 

Maybe he could give this Park Chanyeol a chance. 

“Um, hey, this is Chanyeol again,” he said as soon as the phone was near his adorably overgrown, red ears. 

Baekhyun said something Yixing couldn’t understand.

“No, he’s glaring at me right now.”

“I’m not,” Yixing was quick to say. It’s true, he wasn’t. He was merely studying Chanyeol curiously. 

Yixing couldn’t help but want to smile when he remembered how flustered Chanyeol had been when he had told him his eyes were beautiful. Was it the first time Yixing had complimented him?

Probably. First time when he was completely sober, anyway. 

“I just wanted to ask what I could do so he’d finally agree to go on a date with me.”

Yixing didn’t stay to hear the rest of the conversation, letting the two of them (three if Jongdae was still there eavesdropping) talk it out. They didn’t need to know that if Chanyeol asked now, Yixing would probably say yes. 

Yixing stalked back to the table, the others had already left but Minseok was still there, now looking amused as Yixing approached. 

“What was that all about?” Minseok snickered. “I hope Chanyeol isn’t giving you a hard time.”

“My friend was just being annoying. And no, he isn’t. I think it might be the other way around actually.”

Minseok raised a brow, chuckling. 

“Well, don’t give him _that_ much of a hard time. He’s a good kid.”

Yixing nodded in agreement before glancing over his shoulder to see Chanyeol talking animatedly through the phone and briefly wondered if he would have looked that excited if Yixing had actually called him first. 

The photo shoot continued up until the late afternoon, with the orange glow of the sunset and the soft fall breeze. The mood for the photos had taken a solemn turn and Chanyeol looked infinitely beautiful. 

It was so unfair that Yixing had to bear witness to him looking this good. It was increasingly getting harder to find the resolve to deny that invitation to dinner with him. 

Despite Yixing always hiding behind his camera, trying not to be too noticeable as he called out suggestions for poses and expressions, taking picture after picture, Chanyeol would always find the time to smile at him endearingly. 

It left him feeling giddy and fluttery for the whole day. 

And confused. It left him feeling very confused. 

Chanyeol was there, literally looking like a god, and there Yixing was, everything he wasn’t – plain, normal and completely ordinary. He couldn’t understand why Chanyeol would look at him that way, like he was worth his affections and attention. 

Slowly, Yixing had lowered the camera as those thoughts had plagued him. 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to focus once more on his job only to find Chanyeol glancing at him worriedly, those beautiful eyes asking him a silent question. 

“You okay?”

Yixing had found himself nodding, a tight-lipped smile on his face. The shoot had continued for a few more hours after that.

The sky was a purple-ish, pink-ish, hue when they were finally packing up to leave. 

He hadn’t seen Chanyeol after they had called that the photo shoot was over. He had thanked the staff politely, telling them they did a good job and disappeared in his car afterward. Yixing just assumed that he’d left already.

Of course, he must be busy. Yixing sighed to himself. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have acted so rude earlier. But if he had just laid out his heart on his sleeve for Chanyeol to take and find that the attraction wasn’t mutual then he wouldn’t have been able to handle the bitter taste of rejection.

It was probably better this way. 

Yixing brought up his camera and pointed it to the sky, trying to find the perfect angle where the colors could be captured at their best, like trying to find the right timing, the right stepping to what best to do next. 

“You know, my hair was that exact same shade for some time,” Chanyeol’s amused voice suddenly came out of nowhere. 

If Yixing’s camera hadn’t been on a strap around his neck, he was sure he would’ve dropped it in surprise. 

He looked up at Chanyeol in surprise, but he was even more surprised to find that he was both relieved and delighted that he hadn’t left yet. 

“Your hair?” Yixing responded a little bit stupidly when he finally processed what exactly Chanyeol had said.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol chuckled. “A mix of pastel purples and pinks. It looked like melted ice cream.”

Yixing tried to imagine it. Now, Chanyeol’s hair was a fluffy dark brown, taken out of its slicked style earlier. 

“That would have been a sight to see,” Yixing laughed, picturing it. He pulled his camera off around his neck and started packing it up in its case. The other staff members were already clearing up the place, people walking around in a flurry of movement. 

Some of his colleagues had already left but Yixing had brought his own company car so he wasn’t in any hurry, which was a relief since Chanyeol wasn’t either.

“I think you would have liked it,” Chanyeol said, suddenly looking bashful as he watched Yixing pack up, playing with his hands probably wondering if he should help or should just hang back. 

It truly was endearing how differently he acted sometimes. 

“I don’t know,” Yixing teased. “If you had pink hair that night at the bar, I might’ve been hesitant to approach.”

Chanyeol made a face. “But you would’ve still thought I was the cutest one in the room, right?”

Yixing shrugged, a smile playing around his lips. 

“Maybe.”

A cute frown settled itself upon Chanyeol’s lips which made Yixing laugh, shaking his head as he started walking toward the doors, bowing in farewell to those he passed.

“It doesn’t matter now, doesn’t it?” he tried to comfort him after a few minutes, stopping in front of his car sitting in the driveway of the house. 

He smiled up at Chanyeol’s pouring face and blinked when he found Chanyeol staring at a spot on Yixing’s cheek. 

His brows furrowed in confusion as he reached a hand to his cheek, rubbing subconsciously. 

“Is there something on my cheek?”

Instead of answering, Chanyeol pulled the hand away gently, watching him with sudden interest and light. 

“Smile again,” he said. 

“What?” Yixing asked confusedly. The way Chanyeol held onto his wrist and the way he stared at his lips and cheeks made Yixing think that he might actually kiss him right then and there. 

“Smile.”

Yixing forced a shaky smile on his face, feeling butterflies all around his stomach when Chanyeol smiled in delight, like a little child. 

“You have a dimple,” he said simply, like it was such a wonder. 

Yixing laughed, lightheaded with the images of Chanyeol leaning in and kissing him senseless. 

“You have dimples too, you know,” he pointed. 

“Yeah, but yours is so much more deep. It’s adorable. Smile again so I can see,” Chanyeol practically demanded, making Yixing roll his eyes. 

“Well, then you’re going to have to give me a reason to smile, Park Chanyeol.”

“You’re very handsome.”

Yixing choked and covered his face, which was impossible because Chanyeol suddenly had both of his wrists in a death grip, pulling them away from his face. 

“No fair,” Chanyeol whined. 

“I said give me a reason to smile not blush,” Yixing glared at Chanyeol’s smirking face, foolishly still blushing. 

“I wanted to see both.”

Yixing sighed then gave Chanyeol another forced smile, turning his head a bit to give him a good luck at his dimple when he Chanyeol finally dropped his wrists. 

“Happy?” Yixing raised a brow before turning to his car and unlocking it, throwing his stuff inside. 

“Not quite,” Chanyeol said, leaning an arm on the door. “Go on a date with me first.”

Yixing was expecting the offer but it still didn’t stop his hear from racing at the sound of it, though. 

“You need me to go on a date with you to make you happy?” Yixing chuckled at the idea, closing the car door. 

“The happiest.”

Yixing turned to look at Chanyeol fully and was taken aback with the amount of sincerity in his puppy eyes. Weirdly, he looked more nervous than the way Yixing felt. 

How could Yixing say no to that face?

“Did Baekhyun tell you that I can’t really say no to puppy dog eyes like that?” 

Chanyeol broke out into a grin. 

“He might’ve mentioned it.”

Yixing laughed as he shook his head. 

“Fine. Tomorrow night,” he said as he went around and slid unto the driver’s seat, Chanyeol following him loosely behind. 

Chanyeol’s smile brightened even more, if that were even possible.

“I’ll pick you up, then?” Chanyeol leaned forward on the open window. 

Yixing nodded, biting his lip to keep the excitement out of his face because right now, his heart felt like it could burst through his ribcage.

“I’ll text you where.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath and smiled again, straightening away from the door. 

“Drive safely.”

“Did I get you a date or did I get you a date?” Baekhyun said smugly as soon as Yixing walked into their apartment, wiggling his eyebrows from where he sat in the couch, Jongdae nowhere to be seen. 

Yixing wished there was something within arm’s length he could throw into his smirking face. 

“I would’ve gotten that date even without you interfering,” Yixing sniffed, turning away from Baekhyun and heading straight for his room. 

Baekhyun, of course – as persistent as he always was – stood up from his seat and trailed after him. 

“What were you doing with him anyway? He ended the call before I could ask the question earlier,” Baekhyun asked as he settled himself down on Yixing’s bed, cross-legged. 

“Don’t you have work tonight?” Yixing sighed tiredly. 

“Not until later tonight, no,” Baekhyun said, looking up as he thought of what he had lined up. Yixing left him alone to think as he went about changing into more comfortable clothes. 

“You won’t distract me, Xing.” Baekhyun suddenly said, sitting up straight. “Why were you two together today? Are you stringing him along?”

Yixing met Baekhyun’s suspicious look with a disbelieving one of his own. 

“It’s nothing like that. He’s a model for the magazine. I had to take the pictures.”

The suspicious look melted out of Baekhyun’s face and he nodded sagely. 

“He _does_ have the looks of a model.”

Yixing smiled a half-smile, recalling all the times Chanyeol had smiled at him that day. The way he flirted and the way he blushed when he got too flustered. 

“He does, doesn’t he?”

“I knew you liked him,” Baekhyun smiled at him, looking proud of himself more than anything.

“Do you know where he’s taking me?” Yixing asked as he pulled a shirt over his head and taking seat on his desk chair to face Baekhyun. 

“I gave him a few suggestions. None that I’m telling you, though,” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out. 

Yixing groaned. 

“I thought you were _my_ bestfriend,” Yixing glared at Baekhyun. 

“I am! And you not knowing is better. Honestly, not even _I_ know where he’s taking you. I just give him options. He could choose to ignore them.”

Baekhyun had a point but Yixing glared at him for a second more before dropping it. 

“You should go and get ready for your gig. You know how they hate it when you’re late.”

Baekhyun shrugged but stood up all the same and stalked off, presumably to his own room.

The following day, he had done his best to dress up for the occasion, despite not really knowing where they were going. He gave Chanyeol his address through text and he was coming to pick him up in less than hour. 

It was around 3pm and he had just come back from the office where he had submitted the photos and promised to work with the others the following day. Junmyeon was lenient with letting him off, seeing as how fast he had finished his previous assignments. 

Yixing was still at least a week ahead on his work.

He changed out of his slightly formal clothes into casual ones. Black shirt and black pants with a camouflage jacket on top to add color. 

If he was in any way underdressed when Chanyeol came to pick him up then he’d turn back around and force his date to wait because there was just no way he was going on a date with a model underdressed. 

He stared at the mirror for a few minutes, wondering what it would take for him to love himself the way he wanted someone else to love him. 

He sighed. 

Of course, there was some self-confidence underneath all of that insecurity but he still couldn’t help but feel as if there was nothing interesting about him to look at, to even notice. It was why he was having such a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Chanyeol was asking him out.

Someone like him was asking someone like Yixing out. 

A low whistle came from the door. He turned around to look his friends in the face. They were peeking through the gap of the slightly open door.

“Tell me, do I or do I not look like an absolute tool.”

Jongdae shook his head, smiling faintly. 

“You look good.”

“You have no reason to worry,” Baekhyun reassured him, pushing forward into his room, a bright smile on his face. Energy radiating off of him Yixing wished he could reciprocate. 

He wore a suit because he had to play at a fancy hotel tonight and he looked really dashing with his hair falling across his brows. 

Why couldn’t he look like that?

“I know, I look hot,” Baekhyun said smugly before giving him the same smile Jongdae wore. “But you look better.”

Yixing rolled his eyes at the gesture. 

“No, I’m serious, Xing.”

“I’m literally wearing normal, everyday clothes,” he argued.

“Good. You don’t want to overwhelm the man on your first date,” Jongdae joked. 

“You really think there’s going to be more?” Yixing tried to scoff but there was an edge to his voice that didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Hell yeah,” Baekhyun grinned. “I don’t know if you heard yesterday but he sounded pretty whipped for you already.”

Yixing remembered the times they had talked yesterday and he tried to convince himself that the lingering stares and sweet smiles weren’t things his mind had conjured up. 

“If he hurts you in any way, I’ll kick his ass. Don’t worry,” Jongdae reassured him, making Yixing laugh in disbelief. 

“I’m pretty sure he’s a head taller than you, Dae,” Yixing pointed out. 

Jongdae only shrugged. 

“Who cares? Baekhyun and I can tag team him. Or we could set Kyungsoo on his case.”

Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically. 

Yixing laughed again, his heart warming at the idea of what his friends were willing to do for him. 

“I don’t think we need to worry about him hurting him yet, though. It’s just the first date. Casual.”

Just as he said that last word, his phone started ringing on his desk. 

“That must be lover boy,” Baekhyun said, wiggling his brows at him. “He must already be downstairs.”

“You want us to escort you there?” Jongdae asked teasingly. 

“No, thank you.”

Yixing went to his desk and grabbed his keys and wallet along the way before moving to answer the phone. 

“Hello,” Yixing started pleasantly. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol’s deep voice washed over him. The sound of him clearing his throat made its way to Yixing’s ears next. “I’m already here.”

Before Yixing could answer, Chanyeol hastily added,

“But you can take all the time you need. I know I must be a few minutes early.”

Yixing smiled at his flustered state. 

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m on my way done.”

He turned around in the foyer to see Jongdae and Baekhyun giving him a thumbs-up and mouthing “good-luck”s.

Yixing waved goodbye before stepping out of the apartment. He made idle conversation with Chanyeol as he rode the elevator down, trying to ease the nervous energy out of him. 

_ Just a date. Just a date. I’ll be fine.  _ Yixing chanted in his mind.

“So, how was your day?” Yixing asked on the phone, waiting for the elevator to make its way down to the lobby. 

“Pretty normal. Did some grocery shopping and some cleaning. Uh – you know – the usual.”

The elevator dinged open and Yixing had to fight to control his anticipation as he walked out of the building, squinting in the afternoon glare of the sun. 

“Ah –,” Chanyeol made a small noise. “I see you. To your left.”

Yixing followed his instructions and saw him there down the road, a hand raised, not like he’d have any trouble spotting him with that height anywhere. 

Yixing raised a hand in answer.

“You look really handsome,” Chanyeol murmured before ending the call. It was so softly said that Yixing wondered if he had just imagined it. He jogged over quickly and smiled a bright smile at the sight of Chanyeol’s sweet smile.

Thank God, he was wearing clothes just as casual as Yixing’s. 

“Hey,” Yixing said.

“Hey,” Chanyeol replied with a sheepish smile. “Ready to go?”

He opened the passenger door and held it open for Yixing. He eyed it both nervously and suspiciously. 

“Where are you taking me?” Yixing asked, narrowing his eyes at Chanyeol teasingly. 

Chanyeol took it in stride, grinning at him. 

“I’m taking you home.”

Then he paused, reddening. 

“I meant, like, I plan on taking you to my apartment and cooking us dinner type of take you home not the um – the sexual – kind of ‘taking you home.’” Chanyeol blurted out before peeking at Yixing shyly. “Unless, of course, you wanted to. I wouldn’t oppose to that.”

Yixing wondered where the smirking man he had met at the bar had gone. That side of Chanyeol, the flirty, cocky side, had captured Yixing’s interest and had gotten him to ask for his number – but this side, the soft, easily flustered, smiley Chanyeol might convince him to stay.

Blushing a bit, too, he tried for an amused smirk which was put off by the reddening of his cheeks. He was going to cook him dinner. Yixing hadn’t expected it at all.

“Maybe we should start with dinner first, hm?” Yixing chuckled before sliding into the passenger’s seat as Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically.

Chanyeol closed the door after and him and half-jogged to get to the driver’s side. 

“Seatbelts,” Chanyeol said as he started the car, almost automatically, reaching over Yixing to put his seatbelt on for him. Yixing stiffened, pressing himself against the car seat in surprise. The sudden proximity made Yixing’s heart lurch, which was probably Chanyeol’s goal.

As Chanyeol leaned forward, Yixing got a good whiff of his cologne which smelled really, _really_ , good. 

“I could have done that by myself,” Yixing pointed out.

Chanyeol smiled cheekily as he leaned back on his own side to fasten his own seatbelt. 

“I know. I just wanted to see your reaction. I really like it when you get flustered,” Chanyeol said gleefully. 

“Consider me flustered,” Yixing rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he chuckled. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? Are you going to keep doing cheesy moves like that to get me to like you more?”

Yixing winced inwardly when he noticed his slip-up.

“So you already like me?” Chanyeol smirked. 

“You think I’d go on a date with you if I didn’t?” Yixing challenged but Chanyeol let out a breathy, warm laugh before facing the street ahead to start driving toward his destination. 

“Don’t worry. I like you, too,” he said after a few seconds. 

His apartment complex was a bit grander than where Yixing lived which he already expected anyway. The parked on an empty parking space that Yixing assumed was usually reserved for him. 

“I’m guessing you live at the penthouse?” Yixing looked up at Chanyeol teasingly as they walked side by side to the entrance. 

“No,” Chanyeol laughed, swinging his keys in his finger. “But still pretty high up there.”

“Of course you are.”

The elevator ride up was pleasant. They talked up mundane things like their jobs and their interests as they drove to the apartment so they picked up the conversation up again in the elevator. 

Yixing was feeling more and more comfortable with Chanyeol (which was a relief since he _was_ going to spend the next few hours alone with him at his home).

They were talking about Chanyeol’s dog, Toben when they reached Chanyeol’s floor. He was exasperatedly telling him how energetic and weird the dog was as he opened the door, Yixing listened to each story, completely immersed. 

“Sometimes, I would just stare at him and ask him –,” Chanyeol was cut off short by the sounds of people talking as they entered the apartment. 

Yixing paused by the entrance at the sound. He wasn’t aware he was going to be meeting his friends. Still, he put on a polite smile and steeled himself for some social interaction. 

Chanyeol, it seemed, knew exactly who they were. 

Groaning, he looked up to the sky and seemed to mutter a prayer to keep himself patient. 

“Come on, it’s just Sehun and Jongin,” Chanyeol said with no particular excitement, putting an arm behind Yixing but not actually touching him to guide him further into the apartment. 

“Yeol! You’re back!” One of them shouted. 

They turned a corner that took them straight to the living room where the familiar faces lounged. The tan one, Yixing remembered as Jongin was smiling joyfully and the other one, Sehun, eyed the two of them with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh was the date today? It completely slipped my mind,” Sehun said with a little laugh. 

Chanyeol sent Sehun a glare that would have made Yixing run and hide.

“It’s nice to see you again, Yixing,” he added. 

“It’s nice to see you, too,” Yixing said and he was only a bit surprised to find that he meant it. There was just something about those two that was so interesting. 

“Hi, Yixing,” Jongin said. “Sorry to barge in on your date. We just wanted to see you again. We’ll be out of your hair in a sec.”

“You better be,” Chanyeol muttered before turning to the kitchen that was separated from the living room by a vast marble counter. 

“It’s no problem,” Yixing laughed. They seemed more approachable now than they had been at the bar. Maybe it was because their hair wasn’t styled up and they weren’t wearing that air of confidence that had everyone staring at them the whole night. 

That didn’t make them any less attractive, though. 

“Do you need anything to drink, Yixing?” Chanyeol asked him, already bustling around the kitchen.

“No, it’s fine.” Yixing smiled over his shoulder when he caught Chanyeol’s eye. 

“Well, I guess that’s out cue to leave,” Sehun said, standing up, Jongin following suit. 

“Leaving already?” Yixing asked.

“We don’t want Chanyeol to get grouchy,” Jongin laughed. “Besides he already warned us not to visit today. We’ll probably get an ass-whooping for waiting for you guys to arrive.”

“We’re just a floor down if you need us,” Sehun said as he passed by to get to the door.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything as they left but Yixing called out a ‘goodbye’ to which they responded with their waves and ‘bye’s.

“Good luck with the cooking, Yeol!” Jongin called out before closing the door behind him. Chanyeol let out a grunt in answer. 

Now that he wasn’t distracted, he took the time to appreciate the place. It was really spacious for someone who lived by himself but it was very homey and warm with the evidence of being lived in. Photos here and there, books, action figures (Yixing had been tempted to call them toys) and instruments here and there. 

There was a small dining table set to one side and the hall Yixing saw to the side probably led to the bathroom and to his room. 

Yixing stalked over to the counter and slipped up unto one of the bar stools, resting his chin on a hand as he watched Chanyeol wash and ready the ingredients. 

“What did they mean when they said they were just downstairs?” Yixing asked. 

“They share an apartment downstairs,” Chanyeol explained. “Tried to convince me to join them, too, but I declined.”

Then he snorted. 

“Not that it makes a difference. We spend a lot of time either here or there anyway so it’s like we’re sharing a house anyway.”

“That must be nice,” Yixing mused. 

“You live with your friends, too, right? That Baekhyun guy I talked to, yesterday on the phone.” 

“Yeah and Jongdae,” Yixing said absent-mindedly as he watched Chanyeol chop up some carrots. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help?”

Yixing hopped down from his seat anxiously. 

While they were in the car, talking, Chanyeol had already insisted that he do all the cooking. Then, Yixing had hesitantly agreed but now, watching Chanyeol cook, he couldn’t help but feel useless just sitting there. 

Chanyeol looked up from the chopping board to smile comfortingly at Yixing. 

“It’s alright, I got this,” Chanyeol reassured him. 

“Just sit your pretty little butt there and make idle conversation.”

Yixing pouted but did as he said. 

Soon, talking to him while he cooked became natural. They talked as if they were old friends catching up after a few years of not seeing each other. 

Now and then, Chanyeol would laugh and it would send butterflies flying in Yixing’s stomach, leaving him in a high that made him giddy with happiness. 

His mom owned a restaurant – he told him which was why he could hold his own in cooking.

“When I pass this first date test, I’ll take you to meet her and I swear you’re going to fall in love with her cooking.”

He said it with such enthusiasm that Yixing couldn’t help but anticipate it. He couldn’t wait for the next date and then the next and the next until he could go up to him and peck him on the lips and it would feel like the most right thing to do in the world. 

“You’re doing a great job so far,” Yixing admitted.

They exchanged smiles. 

“That’s good to hear.”

Chanyeol might have convinced him not to help with the cooking but Yixing wasn’t going to be told to sit still as he Chanyeol started fixing up the table. 

Yixing practically took the utensils and plates from his hands and shooed him away, insisting that he could handle something so simple. 

Chanyeol let him have the reins with a laugh, raising his hands in defeat and stalking back to the kitchen.

He sat down at his seat after he was done setting up and bringing the drinks to the table, waiting in anticipation for the dish he already knew would taste delicious from the smell. 

He said the exact same thing when Chanyeol settled the plates of food down at the center of the table. Chanyeol blushed but he looked a bit smug as he said,

“I told you I could cook. You’ll probably be moaning when you finally get a taste of it.”

Yixing’s brows flew up at the choice of words. Chanyeol seemed to notice his mistake, too, both of their faces burning with embarrassment as they burst out laughing. 

“I’ll hold you to that, though,” Yixing said in a challenging tone after they had calmed down. “If I don’t end up moaning then we’re going to have to reconsider if we’re going to call this first date a success.”

Chanyeol rose to the challenge. 

“I could find other ways to make you moan,” Chanyeol cocked his head innocently to the side but the glint in his eyes was nothing short of sinful. 

And suddenly, the distance between them seemed suddenly so easy to cross and Yixing’s breathing became shallow. 

Yixing slapped Chanyeol’s arm. 

“The food, Chanyeol. I meant the _food_ ,” Yixing defended himself.

“Sure, you did,” he chortled. 

After a few minutes of Chanyeol fretting over the food and everything else, he finally took the seat opposite to Yixing and started explaining the dishes, serving some to Yixing as he talked. 

Yixing listened as he raved on about each dish, asking questions now and then when something interesting caught his attention. 

“Dig in,” Chanyeol finally said, waiting for Yixing to take the first bite before taking a bite of his own. Probably to see Yixing would moan. 

Feeling self-conscious, Yixing took the first bite. 

When the rush of flavor reached his tongue and poured all over him, he had to bite his lip to keep in the sound that threatened to push past his lips. 

Though the sight of him biting his bottom lip did something to Chanyeol, making him glance at them before meeting his eyes again, Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at him in betrayal. 

“That’s no fair,” Chanyeol whined. “I _know_ you were about to moan that time. Or groan at least.”

“That’s probably because I’m so hungry,” Yixing teased. 

“Or it’s probably because you _want_ me to find another way to make you moan,” Chanyeol smirked at him, the familiar glint flashing back in his eyes. 

Yixing choked, speechless, before aiming a kick at him from under the table.

Chanyeol let out a yelp. 

“Fine,” Yixing hastily took another bite and let out an exaggerated moan to appease Chanyeol. 

“Happy?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but laughed heartily. 

“Delighted.”

The dinner continued on with a more normal, more romantic scene – no more talks of moaning and the such and Yixing was having a good time talking to Chanyeol. 

Sometimes, Yixing would find himself staring at Chanyeol as he talked animatedly about something and he thought, ‘I could listen to him talk for the rest of my life’.

But, of course, he didn’t voice that out. 

After dinner and they had started cleaning up, they got into an argument on who would get to wash the dishes and after a stare-off that lasted for a few seconds (and only served to increase the sexual tension in the room,) Chanyeol finally conceded to letting Yixing soap while he rinsed. 

At some point, Chanyeol whisked some water onto Yixing’s face, making him hiss and take revenge. 

Mercifully, they stopped before their clothes could get wet in the crossfire but both had water dripping down their jaws and eyebrows. 

The droplets that stuck to Chanyeol’s eyelashes framed his eyes beautifully and once again they just stood there staring at each other for a good minute before Yixing snapped out of it with a sheepish smile, grabbing some tissue paper to wipe the water off. 

Even though he would’ve rather had Chanyeol kiss it all off. 

Which wouldn’t have been very effective at all.

They moved to the living room next with a bowl of ice cream each gotten from Chanyeol’s stock in his freezer and settled for watching a movie they both hadn’t watched yet on Chanyeol’s flat-screen TV. 

There they were, all curled up on the couch, not really leaning into each other completely but still inclined toward the other comfortably. 

It was all very domestic. 

And Yixing loved every second of it. 

When the movie had ended, Chanyeol stood up and stretched his arms over his head with a small groan. Yixing watched him on amusedly. 

Chanyeol glanced at the wall clock and sighed. 

“It’s getting late,” Chanyeol pouted at Yixing. “I should probably get you home.”

Yixing rolled his eyes. 

“You sound like such a protective high school boyfriend,” Yixing chuckled. 

Chanyeol glared playfully as Yixing stood up from the couch, too.

He tried not to show his disappointment that the date was coming to an end. 

“Being your boyfriend does seem like I’d need to be just a bit protective,” Chanyeol said in a considering tone as they got ready to leave. 

“How so?” Yixing laughed. 

“I mean, have you seen yourself?” Chanyeol looked at him seriously. “You’re so damn gorgeous; I’m going to have to fend off the guys _and_ girls that you attract.”

Yixing stared at him in surprise before processing what exactly he had said.

“I – uh,” Yixing stammered, struggling to find the right words as Chanyeol only continued getting ready. “You’re pretty gorgeous yourself.”

Chanyeol looked at him and beamed. 

“I know.”

The ride back to his apartment was even more comfortable than the car ride earlier, if that was even possible. 

It didn’t feel like a date at all. 

At least, not a first date. 

Yixing felt as if he’d known Chanyeol for a long time which was probably part of Chanyeol’s charm. He was the type of person who would go ask to watch your dogs for you at the park while you had to run to get some groceries, even if you had no idea who he was. 

He was warm and friendly (and sometimes incredibly toe-curlingly flirty). And Yixing was sure that if he kept it up, if they continued to go on dates like this and talk and flirt, then it would be easy to imagine himself falling in love with him. 

“You’re staring,” Chanyeol said as a matter-of-factly. 

Yixing blinked as he realized he was indeed staring at Chanyeol as he drove. 

Color blossomed to his cheeks as he cleared his throat. 

“Uh, yeah,” Yixing said, looking away. “I was just thinking about something.”

“Me, hopefully,” Chanyeol glanced at Yixing with a rueful smile before turning back to the road. 

Yixing scoffed but didn’t deny it.

Chanyeol seemed to notice this, too, because his grin widened ever so slightly. 

“Mind if I turn the radio on?” Chanyeol asked, reaching hesitantly to the dashboard when they were caught up in a bit of traffic. 

“Sure,” Yixing shrugged. 

That turned out to be a good idea because Chanyeol’s deep singing voice was the best thing that Yixing had ever heard. Yixing felt self-conscious so he only hummed now and then as Chanyeol sang his heart out. 

After one song, Yixing was glancing over at Chanyeol, a frown on his face. 

“What?” Chanyeol laughed at the expression when he looked at him as they waited under a red light.

“You’re completely unfair,” Yixing said. 

Chanyeol guffawed. “How am I unfair?”

“You’re a model so you’ve got looks, you can cook, you’re _tall_ , and you have the best voice I’ve ever heard.” Yixing whined. 

“Don’t tell Baekhyun and Jongdae I said that. You’d get into a never-ending singing competition with them.” Yixing added as an afterthought. 

“Sounds fun,” Chanyeol chuckled. “You think my being skilled and handsome is unfair?”

“Incredibly so.”

“Okay, then you’re even more unfair.  You’re _gorgeous_. I’ve seen you dance and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you for a second. You’re funny and interesting and sweet and I’ve been wanting to kiss that dimple on your cheek ever since the first time I noticed it.”

Chanyeol counted off continuously as he continued to drive, leaving Yixing to stare at him in disbelief, his heart melting in his chest. 

“Now, you’re just flattering me,” Yixing grunted. 

“I’m not,” Chanyeol said in a burst of laughter, glancing at him again to gauge his reaction. “I meant every word I said. I’ve never met anyone like you, Zhang Yixing.”

Yixing bit his lip to try to suppress the growing smile as his heart thundered in his chest. 

“Ditto,” Yixing could only answer breathily. 

The 10 minutes left it took for them to get to Yixing’s apartment was spent in comfortable silence with both of them a bit red in the cheeks. 

Chanyeol’s ears were reddening a bit, too. Which Yixing found completely endearing. 

When they finally arrived and Yixing cleared his throat as he unfastened his seatbelt. 

“Thanks for tonight. I had a great time,” Yixing turned to Chanyeol in his seat and smiled genuinely. 

Chanyeol lolled his head to the side to look at him. Noticing his smile, he glanced to Yixing’s dimple and smiled at the sight of it before meeting his eyes. 

“That is probably the most basic first date ender ever,” Chanyeol chuckled. “But I’ll take it. I’m glad you had a good time.”

“If this was a typical first date, shouldn’t you walk me to the door or something?” Yixing teased. He didn’t know why he said it and the thought of kissing Chanyeol made Yixing feel light-headed with giddiness again. He didn’t want the night to end just yet. 

“Only if you promise to give me a kiss before you go inside,” Chanyeol said, a challenging look on his face. 

“Fine.”

Yixing only caught a peek at the look of shock on Chanyeol’s face when he opened the door and slipped out. He went over to Chanyeol’s side and waited as he cut the engine off and unfastened his seatbelt before following suit. 

For some reason, Yixing couldn’t meet his eyes as they walked beside each other into the lobby and through the elevator doors. 

Chanyeol was bouncing a bit on his heels and was biting his lip, his cheeks still red, glancing at Yixing now and again. 

“Don’t look too excited,” Yixing laughed when their eyes met. “It’s just a kiss.”

“I’ve seriously been waiting for you to let me kiss you since that night at the bar. I can’t _not_ be excited,” Chanyeol admitted. 

Yixing covered his mouth with a hand to hide his embarrassment. It was cute that Chanyeol was honest about these things but Yixing’s heart may not take anymore. 

“Now, look who’s blushing,” Chanyeol said smugly. 

“Shut up,” Yixing muttered, making Chanyeol burst out into laughter. 

When they reached Yixing’s floor, he suddenly couldn’t hear anything but his heart pounding in his ears, his fingers furled and unfurled at his sides. 

They stopped in front of his apartment door and he swung around to find Chanyeol watching him with an almost wistful look on his face. 

“I really am glad that you had fun tonight,” Chanyeol said, all flirting and teasing aside. 

Another smile found its way to Yixing’s face as he looked up at Chanyeol. 

“The food was _really_ good. Thank you, again,” he said, warmth flooding all over his body.

 They were close enough that Yixing could get on his tiptoes and peck Chanyeol on the lips like he waited to do. 

“ I wasn’t serious about the kiss, you know. We could wait ‘til our fifth date or something,” Yixing watched Chanyeol’s lips mumble. “As long as you promise to continue going on dates with me.”

Yixing chuckled. 

“I thought you were going to say ‘as long as you agree to be my boyfriend’.”

“That’s not until the eighth date,” Chanyeol said in an assuring voice, his breath fanning across Yixing’s upturned face. 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

And Yixing grabbed the back of Chanyeol’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Eagerly, Chanyeol put his arms around Yixing’s waist, pressing him to his body closer. 

One of them or maybe both, Yixing couldn’t be sure, groaned at the sensation of the other’s soft lips on theirs.

The kiss lasted all of 3 seconds but it was enough to send Yixing’s head reeling. 

“You’re a great kisser, too. So unfair,” Yixing breathed out when they finally pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together.

Yixing could feel Chanyeol shake against his body as he chuckled before pressing another peck on Yixing’s lips and then his cheek where his dimple made an appearance as he smiled. 

“I haven’t even shown you anything yet,” Chanyeol said under his breath. A fact and a promise that had Yixing’s toes curling in his shoes. 

He was tempted to pull him into the apartment and drag him to his room when their little moment was disrupted by Baekhyun’s gasp from somewhere behind Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol looked over his shoulder in surprise. 

Yixing jumped a bit at the sound and maneuvered to the side, not really leaving Chanyeol’s arms to see Baekhyun and Jongdae wide-eyed and gaping at the both of them. 

Slowly they started walking backwards and away. 

“We were never here,” Baekhyun whispered before turning around. 

Before they could make a run for it, though, Yixing called out. 

“Wait! Uhm – we’re done anyway so you don’t have to go.”

Chanyeol looked down at Yixing amusedly, making him glance up to see his sparkling eyes. 

“We are?” Chanyeol smirked. 

Yixing pushed him on the chest lightly with a chuckle. 

“Yes, we are.”

“Please don’t stop on our account,” Jongdae said with a mischievous smile on his curled lips but they did walk forward this time. 

“Yeah, we can just walk right in and you can continue to do,” Baekhyun paused, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“ – whatever you two were doing.”

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun, a bit bashful, a bit cocky, as he smiled. 

“No, we’re done,” Chanyeol said, bending down to press a chaste kiss on Yixing’s dimpled cheek. “So, second date?”

He looked expectantly at Yixing, Baekhyun and Jongdae doing the same, waiting for his response. 

“I’ll call you,” Yixing merely said, smiling brightly at Chanyeol, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. 

Chanyeol squeezed back before letting go. 

“You better.”

Yixing let out a breathy laugh and nodded as Chanyeol started walking away and Baekhyun and Jongdae scurried to over to his side.

Chanyeol patted Baekhyun on the shoulder in acknowledgement as he passed him by, Baekhyun flinching in surprise which made all of them laugh. 

Yixing opened the door and pushed the two inside the apartment before going inside. 

“So, did you two fuck?” Baekhyun said loud enough that Chanyeol could still hear down the hallway.

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Yixing hissed, pushing him farther inside the apartment. Yixing reddened to the roots of his hair when Chanyeol’s deep laugh sounded across the hallway. He turned back around to look at Yixing mischievously.  

“We didn’t,” Chanyeol answered, grinning. “ _But_ , I did make him moan.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae started wiggling their eyebrows at Yixing, already whispering and asking him what happened.

He groaned and gave Chanyeol an exasperated look to which he only smiled cheekily at. 

“Good night, Yixing,” he said with a softer smile now. 

“Good night,” Yixing responded before finally slipping into the apartment with his friends, ignoring their pressing (and increasingly more sexual) questions, already excited for his phone call with Chanyeol.


End file.
